


Mine

by MarkieWay



Series: ILY 300 X 30 [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Protective!Mark, markson, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay
Summary: Everybody was his, especially Jackson.
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: ILY 300 X 30 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> How’s it going? Me? I’m just watching nostalgic television moments of my childhood in between GOT7 videos.
> 
> I miss Markie :(
> 
> He’s older than me but he’s still Markie. The only content we getting is the official content and clips of the video fan meetings. I got super happy when he posted a recent selfie though!
> 
> And please enjoy a slightly possessive and crazed Mark Tuan!

“Everybody is mine. Bambam my son, Yugyeom my baby, Jaebeom my brother, Jinyoung my wife, Youngjae my baby momma and Jackson my other wife.” Mark clung onto his members whom he’d trapped in a group hug, explaining his logic and his possessiveness. How it had come about, the others had not known but they gave in to the eldest member’s demands and indulged his thoughts.

Most of the group had been just fine with Mark’s logic, only one rolling his eyes at the man acting like a petulant child whose toys had been taken away from him. “You’re nearing your thirties, you cannot be _this_ childish.”

“You’re only six months younger than me, and you still act like a baby.” Mark pointed out, defying the stance Jackson had been so determined to hold.

“A baby? A baby?” The Hong Kong native repeated the words as though he’d been falsely accused in court until he took a deep breath and spoke calmly, “I am a grown man, thank you very much.”

Not wanting to satisfy the younger man, Mark smirked. “Yes, baby, I know.” He thought it was perfectly fine to address Jackson like that, considering they were dating and all.

“Stop calling me baby!” Jackson demanded.

With a wink and a chuckle, Mark didn’t falter as he continued, “Okay, baby boy.” Jackson was flustered, unable to speak properly with barely there words and his cheeks reddening as he tried. He hasn’t wanted to give away the terms of endearment they shared in private with the others who currently glared at them in distaste. Embarrassed, that’s what he felt.

Bursting out in laughter, Mark enveloped his lover in a hug, rocking them sideways as the younger man buried his head into the older’s chest. “Mine.” He yelled gleefully, tightening his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel it, like it? Kudos and comments feed my attention addicted self. Please hype me for more content.
> 
> BLM is not old news, it never will be so please find the Card link under the tweet for this work which is on my profile @/MarkieTWay  
> The link is so useful for learning, donating and signing petitions. If not for you then please forward to other people. There are so many names and so many people to support.
> 
> Idk why I wrote it here instead of Twitter.
> 
> See you soon!


End file.
